Demigods in High School, Again?
by xXCrsyLnkXx
Summary: At first it was only Grover going to Goode with Percy. But then, everyone heard about it. Now almost all of Percy's 'friends' are going. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, the Stolls, Katie, Chris, and even Clarisse! Encounter everything from crushes, jealousy, anger, betrayal, heartbreak and much much MORE! [Placed after the Giant war] High School DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

ANNABETH'S POV:

There was only one day until we had our mid-term break. My school was awful. They had a horrible sense of architecture, its academics were terrible, and I don't know why I was even here.

I had planned a visit to Camp, and I was really excited. I missed everyone so much, Grover, Thalia, Piper, Rachel, and even Clarisse (not really). But I mostly missed my Percy, my seaweed brain. It had been months since I had last seen him. After we had gotten out from Tartarus and defeated Gaea, it was heartbreaking for us to be separated. But my father had insisted. At least I was in New York, just miles away.

Walking to my last class of the day, I couldn't help but have these thoughts flood my mind. On my way there, I saw a couple flirty glances my way and I just rolled my eyes. Teenagers these days.

Suddenly I felt a lazy arm fling over my shoulder, I immediately tensed and my reflexes turned on. Thankfully, my brain stopped me from judo-flipping him and the only thing I did was yank the arm off. I turned around and came face to face with the most disgusting human being on the planet. Nick Martins. The football player, the jerk, the player, the annoying guy that would NEVER leave me alone!

"Hey babe, I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee with me tonight. You know, before we get into the main event so you can be energized enough to go all the way!" He smirked and my hand came up, and before I knew it, my hand had hit him across the face. Resulting in a large, "SMACK" and a red handprint on his cheek. I quickly walked off to my class.

School had finally ended. THANK THE GODS! I was so happy to be going back to camp, words could not describe it. I just didn't feel at home in the mortal world.

Argus was picking me up and I could hear the loud honk outside of my window. I threw on my orange camp t-shirt and some jeans, and tucked my blonde hair into a baseball cap. Eh, will do.

I stepped into the bus, greeted by a few Apollo campers. We made small talk, but all I could think about was Percy. I wish he was here with me, making annoying comments next to my ear. I wish he was here with me, so I could smell his fresh ocean scent- what?! Oh my gods. I'm turning into an Aphrodite love freak. Did I really just say I wanted to smell his scent?! I flushed and when the car stopped, I rushed out.

"ANNABETH!" I heard Thalia's voice screeched. My face broke into a grin and I rushed to the girl that had spoken my name. We tackled each other with bone breaking hugs, but I didn't care.

"Hey Thals. I missed you!" I said into her neck and we pulled apart. She grinned at me.

"Hey! I missed you too! Let's get you to meet some-"

"ANNABETH!" Grover clopped over and we hugged. I sure was getting a lot of hugs today. And I was right, I was tackled in hugs by Piper, Katie, Rachel and a few awkward hugs from Jason, Leo and Nico. Travis and Conner just grinned at me, but then turned into a gulp when I glared at them.

"Hey guys!" I said when everyone finished hugging me. They said hi back. We decided to go to the beach and hang out for a little while. There was only one thing missing from my side, Percy. The ocean reminded me of him and it just drove me insane.

"So... How's Percy?" I finally said and everyone turned to me. They started laughing and my cheeks turned bright red.

"Aw... Annabeth, Percy's doing fine! He really misses you, I bet." Piper said and they all kept laughing. I kept my head down low and we moved onto other topics.

"So... when does school start for you Annabeth?" Grover asked me and I replied, saying I had about a couple weeks. I told them how my school sucked and everyone had no appreciation for knowledge and architecture. And no-one would believe my boyfriend that I met from camp. We had a few laughs, before I asked Grover a question.

"How about you? You going to a new school this year Grover?" I asked him, tucking a strand of loose blonde hair behind my ear. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm starting to go to this school called... Goode? Yeah. Goode." He said and both Rachel and I's mouths fell open.

"You're going to GOODE?" I screamed and he seemed taken aback. He nodded slowly. "Thats... That's where Percy goes!" I said.

Grover seemed surprised by this piece of information, it was obvious he didn't know this before. "Really? Oh, I didn't know that! Wow. I guess I'll be seeing your boyfriend this year!" He half smiled half smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, wishing I could be there with Grover to surprise Percy. Wait- that's it! I could go to Goode High!

"Hey Grover! What if I came to Goode with you?" I looked at him and he frowned. "Yes, but... I guess... but..."

"Yeah! Me too! I wanna go too!" Thalia shrieked. Soon everyone there was yelling in Grover's ear that they wanted to go to Goode high with them. Grover was probably on the edge of a panic attack _**(A/N GET IT? From the battle of the Labyrinth? PAN! Grover's PANIC SOUND? Ugh. Whatever) **_

"HEY! SHUSH! GIVE ME A BREAK OKAY?" Grover screamed and our screaming all died down. "I just, think that with what... 11 demigods in one school going to attract a LOT of monsters? And we haven't even included Percy. What- we've got all 3 children of the big three, no- 4 children of the big three! We can't do that!" Grover argued and we all sulked.

"You're right Grover, but did you know that Goode is a monster-protected zone?" Chiron's deep voice said behind us. We all turned around. "What?" Grover asked.

"You've heard of DMZ's yes?" I quickly nodded but others looked confused. "It is de-militarized zones, used for peaceful negotiations and whatnot during wars and stuff like that." I explained and they nodded.

"Goode is one of the many de-monsterized zones in New York. It is also acronymed to be DMZs." Chiron explained, I've never heard of a de-monsterized zone. "I do think this is a good idea, all of you trying the mortal experience. Grover, is it possible for us to get 10 demigods into this school?" Chiron asked. I was quite shocked, this could actually become a reality!

"Make that 12!" I turned to see Chris, dragging a grumbling Clarisse behind him. All of our jaws dropped.

"I guess I could, I mean- the principal is a satyr. His name is Principal Faun." Grover said and we all snickered at his quite obvious name, even though it was a Roman term.

It was all arranged, but one other thing was on my mind. I had to inform my father! So I decided to Iris message him. I got a drachma and created some mist using a water hose.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Frederick Chase, New York." It quickly turned into a picture of a room, my father was there, reading a book. Next to him was Helen, my stepmother.

"Dad!" I said. He jerked up and looked around frantically, his glasses nearly flying off of his face. He finally noticed me and his face showed relief.

"Hi Annabeth! What is it?" I quickly explained the situation to him. About transferring to Goode. At first he was very reluctant, but to my surprise, it was Helen who convinced him. At the end, he agreed to it and told me that he would pack up my stuff and ship it over. It was quite a miracle.

I couldn't believe that the next day, I would be heading off to Percy's school with all of my friends. I had a feeling it was going to a really good year.

Oh boy, how I was wrong.

_**A/N **_**Sorry this chapter isn't as eventful. It was just a beginning. Don't worry, it'll definitely get more exciting! We have yet to see Percy! It'll get better from there. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Annabeth's POV:

Early in the morning, everyone was ready. I was obviously the first one up, as usual. I was beyond excited and couldn't wait. I actually attempted to style my hair, which of course failed, so I just left it in a ponytail.

It was 8:00 am, Argus would be here at 9:00.

At first, we tried to figure out our living arrangements. I mean, where would 12 demigods live in such short notice? Of course, the gods came to the rescue. Turns out, they were already planning a similar situation for us to go to high school, and had previously designed and built a house for us.

By 9:30, the whole gang was on the bus and on our way to our home for the next school year. Everyone was chatting, but I silently sat by myself, staring out the window.

The gang included Clarisse, Chris, Travis and Connor Stoll, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper and Leo. It was a huge group.

Around a couple hours later, we arrived at our destination. Everyone, and I mean, everyone was gobsmacked.

The house was probably the biggest mansion we've ever seen. It was definitely a good architectural model. Its probably because Athena would know that I wouldn't live in a place with horrible architecture. It had at least 6 floors, and a gigantic back yard and front yard.

When we all came back to our senses, we made our way to the front porch. There was an attached note:

_Dear demigods, _

_It has come to our attention that you need a regular, mortal high school experience. We have done our best to make you feel at home, as a reward for the countless things that you have done to help Olympus. _

_You each have one room, designed by your godly parent. The whole house has been made with efforts of all Olympian and other gods. _

_Best Regards, _

_The Olympians_

I felt honored, to have our house designed by the gods. I couldn't believe we would be living here. We all went in explored. About every minute, we'd hear a: OH MY GODS THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!

It took us a full half an hour to just see the first floor, which had an indoor pool, a theatre room, a garden (for Katie mainly), a public library (for me) and others.

After we explored the whole house, it was already early afternoon. To go over it, this is how the house was.

First floor was a miscellaneous floor, with a pool, garden, library, cinema, golf course, washing room, trampoline park and other stuff like that. The second floor was the training room. Of course us demigods needed enough training to stay fit and be able to kill monsters. The third floor was the armory, where Ares supplied us with high quality weapons. The fourth was our rooms. The fifth was the dining room and kitchen, where we could have any food we wanted. The sixth was the shrines and the computer labs and the arcade. The seventh and final was the rooftop. The house also had a basement, where 14 cars stood. All 13 for all 13 demigods and Grover.

We decided to leave our personal rooms for last, because the gods had said there were surprises and built by our own parents.

We all separated. My room was covered by a grey door, with white letters: ANNABETH. The minute I entered the room, my jaw dropped.

It was my dream room. It had grey and white walls. The walls were decked with books. I had a gigantic desk, perfect for studying. My bed was grey. On my bedpost, there was a letter. Along with that, an engravement of an owl. My mother's patron animal.

I gingerly took the letter and read it.

_Dearest Annabeth,_

_I hope you love your room. I designed it to fit you. How'd you like the architecture? I designed it. You have done so much for Olympus, along with that Sea-spawn. I wanted to reward you. I didn't approve of him at the start, but it seems that you two are very compatible. _

_As a gift, I grant your relationship. I apologize for a lack of my mothering skills, you truly are the bravest and most intelligent child of Athena._

_Athena_

My eyes watered up, Athena had written that. I put the letter in my bottom drawer. The rest of the day passed uneventfully. School would start the next day, so all we did was relax and prepare ourselves.

By dinner, everyone was in a frenzy.

"Guys, I just received an Iris Message from Calypso! She's coming to Goode with us!" Leo immediately said when he stepped into the dining room. I clenched my jaw, Percy had told me about him and Calypso. How she loved him. I only hoped that her love was forgotten, because I did not want to compete for Percy's love. This was not The Bachelor. **_(A/N TV SHOW REFERENCE!)_**

But then again, Leo did like Calypso. And its possible that she would reciprocate his feelings.

I felt good for Leo, he wasn't going to be the 'odd man out' anymore, or so he calls himself.

When I went to bed that night, I couldn't help but think about Percy's reaction. It's so good that I'll be seeing my Seaweed Brain again.

**_A/N _****Hey guys. Another Perciless chapter. So sorry! I promise next chapter there will be! I will probably be updating very often on this story. So please follow! Thanks for the reviews I got. I decided to add Caleo. Calypso223 THERE YOU GOOOOOOO! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Annabeth's POV:

Today was the day. Finally. Today was the day I would be seeing Percy, after being apart for what-4 months? I was both excited and nervous. Apparently, so were Piper and Katie.

"OH MY GODS WE FINALLY GET TO SEE MORE PERCABETH ACTION!" They both screamed in my ear the moment I woke up.

"What in the Hades is PERCABETH?!" I demanded and their cheeks flushed, then they left. Stupid girls, they woke me up for that? Well, there was only a couple minutes before my alarm clock rang anyways.

I wanted to look good for Percy, he probably looked better than four months ago, not that he wasn't good-looking before... i mean- yeah he was very good looking, but- ugh. You know what I mean.

I brushed my blonde hair and left it down, so that it cascaded down my back. I put some lip gloss on but left my face clear of makeup, obviously. I'd never wear makeup until the day I die. Well, let's hope they don't make you put makeup on in the underworld.

I put on my regular orange camp t-shirt and some jeans. My camp necklace was still on and I wore a pair of converse. I examined the piece of white in my hair, it became much more apparent after our trip to Tartarus. It was just there to remind me of the torture I received.

When I got down, almost everyone was downstairs. Of course, not the Stolls. They were probably thinking up a new prank to do to us. But they should know not to mess with me- or I will kill them.

Piper and Katie looked good. Of course, for their boyfriends. Piper, being a daughter of Aphrodite, naturally looked good. Her choppy brown hair had now grew to her mid-section, and today she had braided it with a white eagle feather. If anyone else had done that, they would've looked ridiculous. But Piper looked great with it.

Katie had put on a green-leafed tiara sort of thing, it intertwined with her brown locks and gave her green-eyes a very nice look. I, on the other hand, didn't care what I looked like. Sometimes I didn't even brush my hair, it was pretty embarrassing.

The boys looked pretty much the same as they always do. So no surprise there.

After breakfast, we made our way down to the basement. Where the grand garage was. Here's the breakdown of the cars.

Jason had a lightning-blue Pagani.

Piper had a white and pink Maserati .

Leo had a coal-black Porsche.

The Stolls had a white Jaguar .

Katie had a dark green Mercedes Benz.

Grover had a light green Bugatti.

Nico had a black and smokey green Maybach.

Thalia had a silver Aston Martin.

Chris had a white Chevrolet.

Clarisse had a red Dodge Viper.

Percy had a sea blue Ferrari.

I had a steel grey Lamborghini.

It was a little too much for me, but if the gods gave you something, you can't really give it back can you?

Instead of each driving our cars to school, I had convinced everyone to go in pairs or 3s so that it would save energy. A couple of them (*cough*coughTheStolls and Leo*cough*cough) complained that they wouldn't be able to show off their cars but I glared at them and they complied.

Now the driving arrangements were like this:

Jason would be driving Piper.

The Stolls would be driving Katie.

Grover would be driving Nico and Leo.

Chris would be driving Clarisse.

I would be driving Thalia.

Of course, I had come up with that plan. And everyone thought it was pretty reasonable.

Then we drove off.

The minute the first car drove into the school parking lot (Jason's Lamborghini) a lot of the kids turned towards us. Even more started gathering when 2 more cars drove in. The minute I drove in in my Ferrari, nearly everyone around was crowded around.

Once we parked. We started to get out.

LEO'S POV:

Have you ever watched those movies where these nice cars come in and then they step out and they have those shades on and they're like 'YEAH WE'RE POPULAR AND COOL!' ? Well-

HECK YEAH THAT'S US!

We all got out at once. Most of us guys had shades on, so that was a plus. Jason got out, his blonde hair was flying in the sun and I swear I saw some girls faint. Me, Nico, Travis, Connor and Grover didn't cause that much of a commotion, but we still looked really cool.

The girls, on the other hand attracted a LOT of attention. I looked over, they were receiving a lot of wolf-whistles from guys. So Jason put his arm around Piper's waist. Katie received the same treatment from Travis, she looked delighted. When Thalia heard the whistles, she responded with her death glare, instantly making the whistles die down. Only Annabeth didn't have her boyfriend to protect her, so to other guys, she must seem single. Uh-Oh, that's not good.

Annabeth was really good-looking, but if I had ever went near her in that sense, Percy would beat me senseless, Annabeth would probably too. But Annabeth only rolled her eyes at the whistles.

We all walked to the school entrance, and the crowd parted like the red sea.

Oh we are going to rule this school.

The minute we entered the Main office, we were greeted by an unpleasant smell of unnatural Cinnamon spice. Gross.

Annabeth walked up to the lady, and smiled.

"Hi. We are new here, and we need to collect our schedules." She said. Boy, Annabeth was good at mortal talk. Not that I wasn't, well- actually I'm not.

The lady there looked absolutely repulsive, and by the faces on the other demigod's faces, they felt the same. Her face was caked with makeup, her eyeliner was off and she had put too much perfume on. I could smell it a mile away.

"Oh- I see. You're the band of ADHD and dyslexic kids aren't you? Ugh more troublemakers." She grumbled and we all resisted the urge to snap her head off. But Annabeth glared at us and we were forced to comply. I mean- no one messed with Annabeth. Apart from Percy of course.

The lady reached over with her wrinkly hands to get a pile of schedules and threw it over the countertop. Annabeth glared at her but picked it up.

"Thank you." Then she left, everyone followed.

ANNABETH POV:

We had about 20 minutes until homeroom started. I glanced at my schedule, I was able to make out : HOMEROOM-PAUL BLOFIS through my dyslexia. Asking around, turns out 4 other of my friends had him too. Phew, I wasn't alone. The 5 of us were: Me, Piper, Jason, Leo and Thalia. Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Nico and the Stolls had someone called Ms. Harolds.

For a long time, not any of us could find our lockers. So I walked up to a group of people nearest to us. There was 2 girls and 3 guys.

"Hi. I'm new here, as well as my friends over here. Do you think you can show us our lockers?" I asked. They all looked over at me. Thankfully, no pervy looks.

"Of course! Here, let me see it." One of the girls said. Thank the gods, these were one of the nicer people of the school. I handed my locker slip over and she gave me the directions. I had a pretty good memory, so I remembered it.

"Thanks a lot. Oh also, do you think you can help me find my boyfriend?" I asked her. I wanted to surprise Percy the first thing in the morning. Or he might see me before I could see him.

"Yeah! Sure, what's his name?"

"Percy Jackson." I replied and immediately all of their gazes hardened. Uh-oh. Were they monsters? Apparently the gang thought so too because some of them reached for their weapons.

One of the girls stepped up to me, she was a brunette with green eyes that were now cold.

"Now listen up new girl, you can't just come here to this school and start bragging to everyone that Percy Jackson is your boyfriend. We've got a lot of that lately, and you don't even know him! So if you were hired by the band of sluts of this school, scurry back to them and tell them that NONE of us are falling for it. I am SICK of all these little brats running after Percy like he's some sort of grand prize, so give up, and find a better dream you dumb blonde." When she was finished, my jaw dropped, along with the whole gang.

I regained my composure, anger was flaring through me, no-one called me a dumb blonde. I took one step closer to her, I was about 5 inches taller than her. I glared at her and she flinched a little bit under my hard gaze.

"Excuse me?! How dare you! Percy is my boyfriend. You have no right to accuse me of something that you have NO IDEA what you're talking about. And NEVER call me a dumb blonde." I emphasized that last part. The girl was trying to match my glare but I knew she knew that she was failing.

I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned around to see Piper. "Annabeth, stop. I don't think she means it. Calm down, its ok." I knew she was using her charm speak because immediately I felt calm and my anger died down.

I took one look at the group again, "I'm sorry for my outburst. But watch your tongue." I said and we stalked off towards our lockers.

MARCUS POV:

I made my way down to my locker.

We were only around 20 minutes into the school day and almost everyone was talking about the new kids that had made that grand entrance in the parking lot. I knew because, I was there.

They looked like that group of kids who bullied everyone.

I would know because, I am one of those people that got bullied everyday. I was one of the school nerds and I didn't have many friends. The only people nice to me were Andrew ( my best friend ), my brother, and Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson is the most popular guy in school. But he was different from the other popular kids. He didn't bully anyone. He was nice to pretty much anyone. A lot of people liked him. But I didn't believe him. He was probably just putting up a mask so people liked him. I bet he was just a jerk on the inside.

When I got to my locker, I noticed that Percy was there, surrounded by a couple of his swim team friends. They were decent guys I guess, but they could be pretty mean to people. So I stayed clear of them.

Entering my locker combination and stuffing my books into my locker, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hey Perce." One of Percy's friends in the swim team, I think his name was Alex? They greeted each other.

"Did you hear about the new kids?" Sam asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Do you see what I mean about everyone talking about them? I wouldn't blame anyone though, they looked cool. One of the girls especially caught my eye. She had long blonde hair that glowed in the sunlight, a beautiful athletic figure, and a nice tan. She looked like a Californian, but her eyes were different. They were a stormy grey, like it was calculating and analyzing your every move. She looked beautiful.

Percy shook his head. "Dude, how could you not? I mean- they had the coolest cars ever. There were like, 11 kids. And the girls are HOT man!" Alex, another swimmer told him.

My jaw clenched, I absolutely loathed the way jocks and popular people talked about girls, like they were meals or something. Percy knitted his eyebrows together, looking like he was thinking hard about something.

"That's nice. What do they look like?" Percy asked. They all shrugged, "I think one of the girls had blonde hair or something." Percy's eyebrows raised and he had a tint of a smile on his face. I frowned.

"Really? What else?" He asked, his voice a little amused. Alex stroked his imaginary beard, "Oh! That blonde, she looked Californian. She's fine man! You can finally get a girlfriend!" I clenched my fists. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Dude! I have a girlfriend okay? Seriously." He seemed annoyed. But no-one can blame the others. I heard he's been telling everyone he had a girlfriend that was from California, but they've never seen her so they all thought she was fake.

"Whatever man. You can ramble about your 'girlfriend' later." Sam said and did quotation marks on the 'girlfriend' note.

"Let's just get to class before Pa- I mean Mr. Blofis gets mad at us for missing homeroom." With that they all left. My brows furrowed, they were obviously talking about that girl. I hope they don't get to her. I was planning on talking to her, even if it meant being humiliated. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

Homeroom with Mr. Blofis started off average. The boys (Percy and his gang) hadn't gotten here yet. We were all fiddling with our book and pens when we heard the door open.

Then 5 kids stepped in. The first one was a girl and she had jet black hair, spiked up in punk style. She wore a black 'Chemical Romance' shirt and black combat boots. The second was a skinny Hispanic boy, he had a sly grin on his face and in his hands he was fiddling with a paper... a paper helicopter?

The 3rd was another girl, she had brown hair braided with an eagle feather. She was very beautiful. With an arm wrapped around her waist, was a blonde boy. His blonde hair was flat on his head and he had sparkling blue eyes. It was obvious they were a thing.

The 5th and definitely most recognizable was a girl. The girl. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. An orange shirt and some jeans. It didn't look like she was wearing any makeup but she looked stunning.

I recognized them as some of the new kids in the parking lot. I noticed everyone was staring at them except for Mr. Blofis, he was still writing on his chalkboard.

When he turned around and saw the kids, his expression turned upset. I thought he was going to scold them for being late until his gaze shifted upon the blonde girl. His expression immediately softened.

"Annabeth!" He exclaimed and they hugged. I was confused, they knew each other? And her name was Annabeth! Score for Marcus, I knew her name. The other 4 kids stood there awkwardly.

"Hi Paul, I mean Mr. Blofis." She said. It dawned on me that they were probably really close if they were on first-name basis. They exchanged a few words privately, and he assigned the 5 to some seats in the front.

Uh-oh. Annabeth had sat on his seat. Percy Jackson's seat. Normally Percy's really nice. But he really doesn't like it when people sit on his seats. He gets kind of angry, and you don't want to make him angry. Apparently everyone had gotten the message as well. I wanted to get on good terms with her by warning her, so I stood up and walked over to her. Mr. Blofis was still writing on the board.

"Hi. Um- Annabeth right?" I asked her wearily. She looked up from the book she was reading and looked at me. Her grey eyes seemed to penetrate into me.

"Yes?"

I almost couldn't talk. "Uh... I'm just warning you, this is one of the seats of the most popular guy in school and he really doesn't appreciate it when people sit on his seat. So, I don't want anything to happen to you or anything." I said, blushing a little bit at the end of the sentence.

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but think how beautiful her smile was.

"Thanks but I think I can handle some prick." She said and I wanted to argue with her, saying how wrong she was about that. But I was quickly silenced by the footsteps thundering down the hallway. That was bound to be Percy, so I quickly returned to my seat.

Annabeth put her head down and slouched, then returned to read her book. I didn't know why she did that, but apparently her other friends found it funny.

Percy ran into the room, he was breathing heavily. I saw a couple scratches on his arm, I didn't know why. He quickly apologized to Mr. Blofis for being late and searched around for his seat. When he noticed his seat was taken, his gaze hardened.

Annabeth's other friends watched the situation with interest, but kept their heads down low. Percy had not noticed the other kids. He walked towards Annabeth. She was still reading. I braced myself for her, I didn't like what was happening.

"Hey, girl. Sorry- I'm pretty sure you're sitting in my seat." He said as politely as he could. Annabeth was still buried in her book.

"Does it have your name on it?" She said. All of our jaws dropped, I heard a couple snickers from the new kids. What was their problem?

"Listen, I was assigned this seat and you can't take it. I'm sorry, you're going to have to move. Or I will have to make you." He said a little bit angrier. I gulped, this wasn't going to end well. We were all scared by Percy's angry voice. I expected Annabeth to scurry away in fear but all she did was look up to meet Percy's gaze.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do to me Seaweed Brain?" She asked, her voice filled with amusement. Seaweed Brain? Where did that come from?

I saw Percy's expression turn into surprise and then awe and then happiness.

"A lot of things Annabeth. Would you like me to show you?" He asked. He was clearly joking with her now. We were all surprised. Did Percy know Annabeth?

My question was answered when Annabeth hopped up and they hugged like no tomorrow. It was a 'Oh my gosh I missed you so much' hug. My heart ached. Please let them be cousins, or friends, or siblings. Anything but a couple!

But the odds were not in my favor. Because the minute they pulled apart, their lips adjoined. It was a small lingering kiss, but it made my heart break.

They stayed that way for awhile, and everyone's jaws were wide open. Percy Jackson was kissing the new girl.

PERCY POV:

When I walked into homeroom, I immediately noticed the new head of blonde sitting in my usual seat. Well, this would be interesting. I already knew who she was of course. But I wanted to entertain everyone.

I slowly walked up to her, restraining myself from running up to her and kissing her like no tomorrow. I had missed her so much.

"Hey girl. Sorry- i'm pretty sure you're sitting in my seat." I tried to make myself sound a little angry. She still had her head buried in her book. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Does it have your name on it?" She said. Oh- good 'ol Annabeth.

"Listen, I was assigned this seat and you can't take it. I'm sorry, you're going to have to move. Or I will have to make you." I made my voice raise a little bit. I noticed all the other people's shocked expressions. And a couple smug looks from some stupid girls.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do to me Seaweed Brain?" She looked up and my breath hitched. She looked so beautiful. We had iris-messaged every night, but it was completely different.

I knelt down and I heard her breath hitch. She was so beautiful. I stared into her gorgeous grey eyes, "A lot of things Annabeth. Would you like me to show you?" I saw her eyes shine with amusement and joy, apparently she couldn't take it anymore. She leapt up and we hugged. I smelled her hair and smiled, she still smelt like lemons.

She pulled away and I immediately pressed my lips against hers. She seemed a little surprised but immediately began to kiss me back. I could've stayed that way forever but I heard someone say, "GET A ROOM!" Of course, that was Leo. Annabeth pulled away and I pouted and she laughed, kissed me on my nose.

"You still have to move. This is still my seat." I whispered. She rolled her eyes, punched my shoulder and sat next to Piper. I winked at her. That's when I realized everyone was staring at us.

A/N HEY GUYS! Finally a chapter with Percy! Hope that was good enough for you guys. I updated 3 chapters in 3 days! How'd you like that you guys? Please keep reviewing, I do read them and respond! What would you like to see in the next chapters?

Basically, I uploaded this chapter last night. And the whole night I was thinking that I wanted to add a part. So this morning, I edited in a part where the girl confronts Annabeth about Percy and stuff. I also got a couple reviews saying, where's Chris and Clarisse and the others? So I gave you more info on that through Annabeth's POV.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**_A/N _****Hey guys. You don't have to read this if you haven't read Chapter 3 yet. But for those of you who already did, please read it again. **

**Because I added a part in. And the people who were asking where Clarisse and Chris and the others were, I put an Annabeth POV which **

**explains that. SO PLEASE READ AGAIN! (Only if you want to of course) Thanks, PEACE OUT! **


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

PERCY POV:

Usually I despised school, I still did. But now with all my friends here, I couldn't help but think that this year was going to be completely different from all the other years. This was the only school that I went to more than 2 years. I came to Goode when I was 15, and I was a major loser then. Then when I came back last year, for some reason I became Mr. Popular. It was a little annoying. But now I had people who knew me, like really knew me. And of course, that included Annabeth. Oh- Annabeth.

Homeroom lasted for a while. But all I could think about was Annabeth. She was just a couple seats away from me. It took all of my resistance to jump to her and kiss her. I know, it may seem like a teenage hormone thing. But trust me, it isn't. Me and Annabeth, we're not like that. We love each other in a whole complete different sense, we would die for each other. We nearly did so many times. I would fall into Tartarus over and over again for her. And that's saying something. She is a part of me, and I am a part of her.

After homeroom ended, I immediately took Annabeth's hand and leaded our way out. I heard the other four shouting behind us to wait up, but I couldn't wait. They still had explaining to do to EXACTLY why they're here, but that could wait.

Taking Annabeth's hand, I lead her to the nearest Janitor's closet. Clichéd, I know. But its the only place I knew right now.

Annabeth let me push her in, she even closed the door behind us. I guess she missed me just as much I missed her.

I pushed her against the wall, and pressed my chest against hers. She was breathing heavily, so I covered her lips with mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my hands made its way down to her waist, cradling her.

She deepened the kiss, and our tongues danced together. One of her hands went up to my hair, and another cradled my cheek. I leaned into the touch. Thousands of electric butterflies were circling around my body, and no they weren't created by Zeus or Thalia or Jason.

We smiled against each other's lips. I subconsciously started playing with the hem of her shirt, and to my dismay, she pulled away.

"Seaweed Brain." She shook her finger at me and I pouted, making her laugh. She was so beautiful.

"Wise girl." I returned, and she rolled her eyes.

"Kelp head."

"Owl face."

We grinned at each other.

"I missed you so much Percy. But we really need to go now. The others will be wondering where we went." She pecked me on the lips one more time and pulled out of our embrace.

"Oh no. They're going to make fun of us so much!" I groaned making Annabeth giggle. She took my hand and we made our way out.

I was right. The other wouldn't stop pestering us about our whereabouts. We only returned with some vague, 'Somewhere's and 'Nowhere'

"When we get out from class, you all have some explaining to do! Now I just want to walk with my beautiful girlfriend to class." I said before taking Annabeth's hand.

I heard a few 'awwwws' from Piper and Katie, but died down when Annabeth shot them a glare. But her cheeks were red. Oh Annabeth.

We walked off in the direction of Math. With Nico, Thalia, Jason and Clarisse following us.

Class was boring as heck. The whole time Mr. Biggs was lecturing us about Trigonometry, I sat behind Annabeth, playing with her soft princess curls. She on the other hand, also being Annabeth, payed very close attention and jot down basically everything Mr. Biggs said. I didn't even know why she did that, I bet she learnt all this when she was 12!

When I leaned forward to sniff Annabeth's hair, she snapped around to face me. Her grey eyes were angry, but amused as well. I gave her a smile.

"Seaweed brain! Stop it! I'm trying to focus here!" She commanded. I surrendered but planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Okay Wise Girl." I said. She smiled and returned back to her notebook, to find that the whole class was staring at us.

"Ms. Chase! Would you mind coming up here to solve this question?" Mr. Biggs asked, a smirk on his face. He was gesturing towards the challenge question on the board, apparently being challenging to solve. But seeing the look on Annabeth's face, it was a piece of cake for her. She would definitely wipe that smirk off of Mr. Biggs' face.

A couple cheerleaders sniggered at Annabeth. She made her way up to the board, snatched the pen from Mr. Biggs outstretched hands and lazily wrote the answer on the board. Which was probably the right answer, knowing Annabeth. Then she simply returned back to her seat. Leaving Mr. Biggs and the rest of the class in shock.

That's my wise girl. I beamed at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well. That's- That's correct. Very well done for Ms. Chase." Mr. Biggs had a bitter tone to his voice. Too bad, he brought it on himself.

I heard a couple voices behind me, "Can't believe she got that right, she is a dumb blonde after all." Then came a couple snickers.

My head snapped back and there were 3 girls. At least they looked like girls. They were the types of girls who wore 10 pounds of makeup on their face, dressed skimpy outfits and acted like idiots.

They seemed surprised by my action, but when they saw it was me, they flirtatiously batted their eyelashes at me.

"Excuse me?!" I raged. My tone seemed to give them the message that I didn't just want to chat about dinner. They quivered under my hard gaze. "Nobody. Calls. Annabeth. A. Dumb. Blonde. She is 100 times smarter than you! Don't. Do. It. Again!" I snarled and they slid down their seats in utter terror.

I turned back, thankfully Annabeth didn't see my outburst, nor did Mr. Biggs.

When Math ended, and a whole lot of other subjects I didn't remember, it was time for lunch. Probably the biggest thing I was looking forward to. Because I could get some explanations for once!

Annabeth had to go put her books away, because she actually had books, I didn't bring anything to class. So I made my way down to the cafeteria.

When I was walking down the hallway, someone slammed me against the lockers. I smelt the all too familiar and disgusting scent of over-sweetened strawberries. I cringed.

"Heeeeeey Perce." A gnarly voice croaked. It was Sasha Elles. I hated her. Almost everyone did except for the 'famous' band of sluts.

I groaned, "What do you want?!"

"I heard you were cheating on me with that blonde. Is that true? Because you know cheating's a sin right." She smirked and me and I shoved her off me, causing her to stumble back a bit. I knew I wasn't supposed to sue my 'strength' on mortals, but this girl was seriously an exception. I don't think she was human.

"I'm not cheating on you! WE WERE NEVER DATING IN THE FIRST PLACE! CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH IN THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS? I will NEVER date you! EVER! So stop BOTHERING ME!" I screamed at her. I had enough. She was quivering with fear, but I didn't care. I stormed away.

"I'll get you some day Perce! Just you wait!" Her voice called after me, I could still hear traces of fear in it.

LAUREN POV:

School was pretty much average today. Apart from the arrival of the new kids, who a lot of them are now calling the 'Super Kids', no idea why. I couldn't get my mind off of that girl, her name was Annabeth I think?

She had told us that she was dating _the _Percy Jackson. Most popular guy in school, captain of the swim team, hottest guy in school, and most unavailable guy in school? I mean- how is that possible?

Annabeth was probably the girl I had ever dreamt to be. She was beautiful, with her golden blonde curls, a nice tan, a slim athletic build. She looked just like a stereotypical Californian girl. Except for her eyes. Now- those were scary.

When she said she was his girlfriend, I snapped. I was Percy's 'best friend' in school, we'd hang out and stuff I guess. But me and all our other friends in our group, felt that Percy didn't tell us everything. He was always distant. He hung out with us, but he never had good conversations and we'd never really connected that well.

But I had a _huge _crush on Percy. I'd known him since he was 14, when he came to Goode for the first time. Then for some unknown reason, left. Then came back again last year. He was everything you hoped for in a guy.

He told us that he had a girlfriend. But we'd never believed him, saying she's made up. He'd make up a lame excuse to why we haven't seen her, either 1) She's at camp or 2) She's in San Francisco.

So just having a girl who was supposed to be in San Francisco come here and say that she was his girlfriend pissed me off. I knew Percy longer than probably anyone here. If anyone had a chance of dating him, it'd be me.

That's when Annabeth walked in. She had this natural aura around her. It was like a sense of power. I could tell that you didn't want to be on her bad side, but with my outburst today, I already did.

She looked around, probably for the other Super Kids. Before landing on me. Her gaze instantly hardened and I cowardly looked away.

When I looked up, she was standing in front of me.

"Hey. What's your name again?" Annabeth asked me.

"I'm… I'm Lauren." I stuttered. Silently cursing myself for sounding nervous. "And you're Annabeth right?" She nodded and just stood there. I think she must have expected for me to invite her to sit down, so I did.

"Do you want to… uh- sit here?" I gestured towards the empty seat beside me. She looked down on it and sat down.

"Sorry about this. I just- need to find some of my other friends. They're not here yet. We're probably just going to grab some lunch outside. Per- I mean someone told me the food here isn't the best." She said. She was probably talking about the other Super Kids.

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea. Principal Faun would never allow that. He doesn't let anyone get out of School Grounds." I argued. I knew I didn't want to get on Annabeth's bad side, again. But she would get in big trouble if she was caught off campus.

She looked at me doubtfully and scoffed, "Principal Faun doesn't concern me, he'll let us. Don't worry." I frowned at her. Where did she get this confidence from? It was slightly annoying.

That's when the noise of the cafeteria died down. We all turned to the door. The rest of the Super Kids have walked in.

I hadn't seen the Super Kids up close before. But I knew why they called them the Super Kids. All 13 of them radiated power and confidence, if you got on their bad side, your high school life would be ruined.

Let me break it down for you, from left to right.

First there was a boy. He was crippled, from the looks of it. He had on a 'Save the Earth' T-Shirt and some khakis. His crutches looked like they were used for a long time.

Then there was a punk girl. Her hair was pure black, spiked up in punk style. She wore a leather jacket, black jeans and black studded combat boots. She looked _very _intimidating.

Next to the punk girl, was an emo looking guy. He seemed younger than the rest of them. But his eyes seemed much older. He was wearing pure black as well. He was a little shorter than the others. His eyes were drooping and he had his hands shoved in his pockets.

Then there was a nicer looking girl. She wore a leafed tiara, a green spring dress and some sandals. She looked really kind, and gentle.

Standing beside the nice girl, were a set of twins. One of them had his arm wrapped around the girl's waist. They must be a couple. Both of them had dark brown hair, casual clothes and mischievous smirks on their face. They looked like trouble.

Then there was a girl who radiated beauty. She was really beautiful. Her long flowing brown hair and braided with an eagle feather, and was wearing a really nice flowy dress.

With an arm draped across her shoulders, was a rugged boy. He had ruffled blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He looked like a footballer.

Standing a far distance from the others, was a bulky boy. He had brown hair and warm brown eyes. He had his arm draped around a muscled girl. She wasn't fat, just big and muscular. It looked like a strange fit.

And finally at the very right hand side, stood a Hispanic looking boy. He looked a little younger. He also had a sly smile and his hands kept fiddling with something in his hands. I couldn't get a clear glimpse of it.

_**(A/N COULD YOU TELL WHICH ONE WAS WHICH ONE? TELL ME IN REVIEWS IF YOU DID!) **_

Annabeth quickly stood up and ran over to them. Giving the punk girl a hug, which surprised me the most. As she was probably the least approachable one in my opinion. Annabeth lead them towards me, they all followed her. She looked like the leader.

"Guys, you met her this morning. This is Lauren. Now, what are we going to do for lunch?" Annabeth quickly said. I felt a little honoured that Annabeth recognized me to her friends, they probably all hated me for their outbursts.

"I wanna get some blue pizza and cookies!" A voice said at the end of the cafeteria hall. Heads all turned, it was Percy. He was so gorgeous. His hair was swept off to one side and his sea green eyes sparkled. I've never seen him more alive, I wonder why.

For all these years, I knew Percy liked me. The way he looked at me, spoke to me. We all knew that he was distant with us, but I couldn't help think that he treated me differently.

Wait, but Percy just replied to Annabeth! What?

"Percy! You've been eating pizzas and cookies for ages now! Why do we have to eat that?" Annabeth complained. Uh-oh. They knew each other. Please be cousins, please be cousins, please cousins… I pleaded.

"Aw… but Wise Girl! I wanna…" He stepped closer to her and did the cutest puppy face I'd ever seen. I thought Annabeth would give in but instead she flicked him on his nose.

"Don't do that! It's not working on me!" She sang and giggled. Wait, giggled? Annabeth didn't seem like a person to giggle. Percy seemed pleased by this and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Oh no.

When their lips met, my heart broke in a million pieces. There was my crush, kissing another girl. A thousand of other gasps came from the room. But no-one came storming over, probably from the huge crowd of scary looking kids standing right next to them.

"EW GUYS GET A ROOOOOOM!" The hispanic boy shouted and they broke apart, thankfully. I thought my heart would explode.

Apparently the hispanic boy wasn't the only one, the punk girl, the emo boy and the muscle girl were all gagging. They looked funny. I would've laughed if my heart wasn't aching.

"Oh! Lauren! I forgot about you!" Percy said when he saw me. I put a smile on my face but I felt like crying. He forgot about me. Of course.

"This is Annabeth." He pointed to the blonde. I nodded, I already knew that.

"Grover." He pointed to the crippled boy. "Thalia." The punk girl. "Nico." The emo boy. "Katie." The nice girl. "Travis and Connor." The twins. "Piper." The pretty brunette girl. "Jason." The blonde boy. "Chris." The brown eyed boy. "Clarisse." The muscle girl. "And Leo." The hispanic boy.

"Yeah! TEAM LEO!" The boy called Leo shouted and flexed his muscles. I chuckled.

"Where's Sam, Alex and Brianna?" Percy asked me. They were our other friends.

"I don't know. I was the first one here." I replied and that's when the 3 walked in. Sam was hand in hand with Brianna and Alex was walking on his own.

When they got near, they gaped at the huge crowd waiting at their table. They sat down.

"Uh.. Perce who's this?" Sam asked. I noticed Alex was staring at Annabeth.

"Oh. These are my friends from camp." Percy said and I was drained. Camp. The camp that Percy always talked about. We all wanted to go there. But he said it was for ADHD, dyslexic and Greek speakers.

"Hey." We all said and they said hi back. It was a little awkward.

"Okay. We're going to go to Starbucks. Do you guys want to come?" Annabeth asked us. All of our jaws dropped.

"Y-You can't do that! Principal Faun would kill you!" Sam choked out. They all chuckled like it was an inside joke.

"We'll be okay bro. I think Principal… Principal _Faun _will make an exception." Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows at the others. Making them laugh.

The 3 of us reluctantly agreed, and to the shock of others, made our way out of the campus to Starbucks.

This is where all the talking comes in. And see who I'm up against for Percy's heart.

**_A/N _Thank you all for reading! Please review, follow, favorite! I will add Calypso in the next chapter. Calypso223, don't worry. :) School's off for today so I will UPDATE!**


	6. MESSAGE TO THE PEOPLE

**Hello my beautiful readers! thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Thankfully today, there's a Typhoon 8 (which is like big winds) so school's OFF! Today I'm aiming to update at least twice. If i don't, you can virtually slap me. **

**So. I told you guys that I wanted to recognize you for your reviews. So first of all, thank you to the 36 of you who followed, 29 of you who favorited and the 2,366 of you who bothered to read this weird piece of writing. And MOST OF ALL, thank you to the 13 of you who reviewed. I understand it's not that much, but- whatever right?**

**Now I'm going to respond to some reviews. :) :)**

(Don't worry I'm not going to tell everyone what your review was)

First EVER review i GOT:

** NoNumbersInMyUsername**

Thanks for the support, hopefully you're still reading. If you're not, well that sucks. If you are, well you were the first review I ever got!

PS Cool name by the way

**wafflestheninja**

I hope you still read, because i'm going to be updating a lot!

** Calypso223**

Ah... You are the one who requested I added Caleo, and then when I didn't for 3 chapters, you got impatient. DON'T WORRY GRASSHOPPER CALYPSO WILL SHOW UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (CHAPTER 5). If she doesn't, you can virtually slap me again.

** Kathie**

I know you're a guest, but thanks for the support!

** Guest**

Because you're a guest, no-one knows who you are. Basically he/she said that this was the best Annabeth goes to Goode story yet. SO THANK YOU! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! :)

** Arrowette9402**

Awwww... thanks a lot :)

** Percybeth love**

YES I WILL POST MOREEEEEEEE!

** crazydasiy-in-tha-house**

Yes me too :)

** Guest**

You said to write more. My answer: I WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL

** YourLogicIsFlawless**

Thank you! That's what I'm aiming at. Answer to your question: Chris, Clarisse, Grover, Nico, Katie and the Stolls all went to a different homeroom. But they're still here. And with the cars, I actually forgot. SORRY CLARISSE AND CHRIS! I ADDED YOU IN AT THE END!

**_CLARISSE: _****CURSE YOUUUUUUU!**

And the most recent ones...:

** ChocolateWriter**

YES! glad to know someone knows their characters. OMG hahahahah yes i love cheese too, go eat some cheese.

** Jo**

What do you mean by cool? ;) Yes i will update soon, because my school's off for !

** Guest**

She/he wrote: PLEASE UPDATE SOON! I will! Don't know how many times I answered this, but I WILL DEFINITELY!

**That's it for me answering to reviews. Cuz that's all the reviews I got anyways :P Calypso223 posted 3 reviews. Don't worry, Calypso will appear in the next chapter. I promise. Please keep reviewing, and following and faving! It means a lot. If you want to see any specific things happen in the story, don't hesitate to shoot me a review! I'm really open-minded :) Also tell me if you want me to keep doing these things. I can also open a more personal Q&A, but that's boring isn't it? Cuz i'm boring. lol. Okay. I'm gonna get back to actually writing the next chapter. BAAAAAIIIIII!**


	7. Chapter 5

ANNABETH POV:

On our way to Starbucks, Percy wouldn't let go of my hand. I tried yanking it out of his grasp but he just smirked and me and gripped me tighter.

When I went into the cafeteria, I didn't know why I confronted that girl, Lauren. She was the one who yelled at me because I told them that Percy was my boyfriend. I still didn't exactly trust her, but keep your 'enemies' closer right?

We nearly passed Starbucks but I yanked Percy back, "Percy! Starbucks is over here!" He turned and smiled at me, "Oops." And pecked me on the cheek. I blushed.

We sat down in one of the larger booths in the corner. Lauren got her friends' orders and I got the gang's. Me, Percy and Lauren made our way to the order stand.

Percy laced his fingers through mine, and in the corner of my eye, I noticed Lauren's jaw clench.

Lauren ordered her and the other 3's coffees while me and Percy patiently waited. I helped all of the gang order, and just as I was going to get my order, Percy interrupted.

"And she would like an Iced Caramel Macchiato." He said grinning at me, I rolled my eyes but I was smiling on the inside.

"You know my order?" I narrowed my eyes jokingly, he nodded. "Of course I do wise girl!" I laughed at the nickname and Lauren cleared her throat, we both looked over to her.

"Oh right. Well- let's go back to the table!" Percy took my hand and lead me over.

Back at the table, we made conversation. I was squished between Percy and Piper.

Percy turned to us, "Okay, you guys have a LOT of explaining to do. What are you doing here?" He asked and we all laughed.

"Oh… well Grover said he was coming, so we just… came!" Piper said.

"Well- that's great! Were you all at camp or something?" Percy asked and we nodded to that.

"So… you guys all met at camp?" Sam asked, he had an arm wrapped around Brianna's waist and they were snuggled together. Oh, they were cute!

"Yeah. We did." I answered vaguely.

"So um. Sorry I didn't hear your names." Brianna said shyly.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" Percy face-palmed himself and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm Annabeth." I said, smiling at them. "Piper." Piper said, waving. "Jason." "Leo." "Clarisse." "Chris." "Thalia." "Nico." "Grover." "Travis." "Connor." "Katie."

They all smiled at us, "I'm Brianna, this is Sam my boyfriend. Lauren , and Alex." Brianna pointed to Alex, he was surprisingly quiet, pushed up against the corner.

"I'm just going to ask. Are any of you in a relationship?" Alex spoke up. Alex had dark brown hair and nice warm brown eyes. He was definitely a swimmer, I guessed.

We all looked at each other, I honestly didn't want to share this piece of information with people I just met. But- whatever.

"I'm dating Jason." Piper looked at Jason adoringly, they kissed. Cue the gagging.

"I'm miraculously dating Travis." Katie rolled her eyes and Travis pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?!" We all laughed at that.

"I'm Chris' girlfriend." Clarisse grumbled. "Oh now you admit it!" Chris gloated, resulting a punch in the face.

"I don't date." Thalia muttered, "Neither do I." Nico said. We all rolled our eyes at that.

"How about you two?" Brianna drew a line between me and Percy, "You've been awfully cuddly lately." Me and Percy blushed. Lauren shifted uncomfortably, and I knew exactly what her problem was.

"Um… Yeah- we're dating." Percy drawled and leaned away from him, making Piper and the rest of our gang laugh.

Lauren only frowned at us, "Why do you sound so hesitant Perce?"

Percy seemed taken aback, "What?! i'm not hesitant! I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life." He looked at me with his beautiful sea-green eyes and leaned in, causing all the boys to groan and look away.

When we kissed, I smiled against his lips. He tasted like the ocean, and I could smell his heart-comforting ocean scent. I didn't care that I sounded like an Aphrodite freak, but i couldn't get enough of him.

"Well- this certainly was not what I was expecting." A voice said from outside of our booth. Heads turned, some jaws were dropped.

She was drop-dead gorgeous. Her brown hair was braided to the side and she had dazzling green eyes. I could only recognize her from… from the ancient greek myths! It was-

"CALYPSO!" Leo and Percy both cried and Percy blushed, sitting back down with me.

Leo hopped up and they hugged, it was a very strange pairing, but we knew that they fit.

"Hello, Leo. We meet again." Calypso said in her all-too formal tone. She turned towards Percy and her eyes shined. "Percy Jackson. You look very different. But I am not here for you." She shifted her gaze upon Leo and he shined with happiness. I relaxed, Calypso didn't like Percy. She didn't like Percy. She didn't like Percy.

"Calypso! Please sit." I gestured towards an open seat next to Leo. She sat down and we went back to our conversation.

"Hey, I'm going to go see if our drinks are done!" I said and stood up. Lauren stood up with me, "I'll help you get the drinks." We made our way over to the stand.

"So… you and Percy… you're dating?" Lauren asked hesitantly. I forced a smile on my face. Could she be any more obvious? I took that moment to look at her. She was pretty. She had brown hair, which I'd always wanted and emerald green eyes. She was fit and she seemed nice.

"Yeah. We are." She looked away from me and I couldn't help but wonder if anything had happened between her and Percy before we came. No- that couldn't happen, Percy wouldn't do that. No- it was just a crush.

LAUREN POV:

"Yeah. We are." She said. I couldn't bear it any more, I looked off to the side, because tears were brewing. I quickly shook them away, I couldn't let some stupid crush rule my life.

"When… uh- when did you meet?" I stuttered. I definitely knew Percy longer than Annabeth did. Me and Percy would definitely be a better couple than her and Percy would ever be.

"We met when we were 12." She replied and my heart sank. 12. 2 years longer than I had met Percy. "At camp." Shoot. If she was from camp, then she was definitely closer to Percy than I had originally thought.

"Oh. When did you start dating?" I asked. She looked at me, narrowing her eyes. Uh-oh, she must suspect something. But she shook it off, to my relief.

"Since we were 16 years old." She replied curtly. That was only 1 year ago. Not that long, but still pretty long. I stopped with my questions, or she would know something was up.

When the drinks came, no more words were exchanged as we took the drinks back to everyone.

I sat in the corner, watching Percy and Annabeth's interactions. Their kisses, their touches, their words. I couldn't help but think how jealous I was Annabeth. The first thing I thought of when I saw Annabeth, was how beautiful she is. When she said Percy was her boyfriend, I exploded with anger.

Annabeth had curly blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back. It was a shade of honey gold that couldn't have been dyed, so it must be natural. I would've never wanted to have blonde hair. It wouldn't fit my pale skin tone. But Annabeth, she had a natural tan that couldn't have been done in a tanning salon. Everything about her was beautiful. She would be a stereotypical Californian girl, except for her eyes. They were a terrifying grey and when she was angry, it seemed like it was swirling with fury. It really frightened me.

Though she was this beautiful, I knew that I was a better person that Annabeth. I was smarter,nicer, more athletic, and definitely more fit for Percy.

I had my heart set on something, I would break Percy and Annabeth up.

**_A/N _****This chapter isn't the best. I know. My fingers are getting a little sore from typing too much. So I'm going to take a break for awhile before I start writing. Maybe a couple hours or more. Calypso arrived! There will be more Caleo in the future. Uh-oh Lauren's got a plan brewing! DRAMMMAAAAAAAAAA :)**

**Okay, so here's the thing. After every chapter, and I don't get reviews, I start thinking that people don't read anymore. But maybe that's not the case. So after every chapter I write, I won't update the next one until I get at least 4 reviews. So if you want me to update, just review! And yes it has to be on that chapter. **

**- CRSY**


	8. Chapter 6

ANNABETH POV:

After we had our stomachs full of coffee and sandwiches, we decided to return to the school grounds. Of course, this was my idea. I couldn't miss a class on my first day. Percy only grumbled and complained, but he eventually agreed.

I walked with Brianna. Percy was chatting casually to Jason, probably catching up on stuff at camp. Piper was arguing animately with Lauren and Katie. The stolls and Leo were silently walking in the back, probably plotting some annoying prank on the other 3 mortals. Thalia and Nico walked by themselves, away from everyone. Chris and Clarisse were walking on the other side of the road, probably not wanting to be caught with us. That was certainly Clarisse's doing.

When we walked back to the cafeteria to collect our stuff, there was a huge crowd waiting for us. The crowd was parted to reveal a smaller crowd. In the front were 3 girls. They formed a convenient V. Slightly behind them were 4 bulky guys. They all looked repulsive. From afar, I could already smell the strong perfume from the girl's and the body odor from the boys.

I noticed that the girls all had so much makeup on, you couldn't even tell where their eyebrows were. They were wearing skimpy skirts and blouses that revealed so much cleavage, it wouldn't be a surprise if one day they came in with no clothes at all. The skirts could've passed for underwear, because I was pretty sure that their butts were showing.

The guys looked very muscular, definitely fit for beating people up. From the amount of muscle they had, it looked like they could definitely beat us all up. But I knew that the reality was, Percy had bigger strength than all of them combined. I bet all the guys in our group could beat them up. No- screw that, I bet _ALL _of us could beat them up. It's a demigod thing.

Me and Brianna were in the front, but as we got closer to them, Brianna fell back. But was quickly replaced by Percy. He took my hand and I smiled gratefully at him.

When we got closer, I noticed that the first girl at the front looked actually quite pretty. If she didn't have all that makeup on. She had dark brown hair and very piercing blue eyes. She had a perky nose and long neck, but all that beauty was covered with 15 pounds of makeup and a bunch of disgusting clothes.

"Hello. I'm Annabeth. And you're blocking the entrance to school. Class starts in about 5 minutes, so could you please move?" I asked politely. Slightly mocking them. The girls sneered, making them look even uglier than they did before.

"Well- Annabelle. Unfortunately, we need to make a message clear for some newbies." The first girl said in her nasal voice. I cringed from the amount of fake from her voice. I don't know if I said it before but she screamed, FAKE! Then she turned to Percy and her eyes shined. I just vomited.

"Hi Percy babe." She slurred and traced her finger on his chest. I was absolutely fuming. I grabbed her hand, and shoved it back to her side. All her 'friends' gasped in disgust.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. Boyfriend." I spat and she cowered under my gaze. But when she realized what she was doing, she instantly glared back at me. It was a feeble attempt, I didn't get scared at all.

"Yeah right. As if Percy would ever date _you._" She looked me over in disgust. Then looked back up at me. I glared at her and I could tell behind that wall of brattiness, she was scared.

Percy leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't believe her wise girl. You should be smart enough to do that right? That's Sasha. She won't leave me alone. Just ignore her. You're infinity times more beautiful than her." I blushed and all the girls caught the action. I could hear the low growl in their throats.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." I whispered back and we exchanged grins. The brat Sasha cleared her throat and we all turned back to her.

"Whatever. One day, you'll break up with this barbie blonde and you can marry me instead!" She jumped up and down in excitement , then calmed down. "Anyways. We needed to tell all these newbies that _we _rule the school. And if you do anything to threaten that position, I'll get Justin, Gerard, Matt and Rick to beat you up. Even you Anniebelle." She smiled at us. I snarled at her, and was about to pounce but Percy wrapped his arms around me. Holding me back.

"You wish. You couldn't beat any of us up." Jason spoke up, standing in line with me and Percy. I saw some girls in the crowd batt their eyelashes at him. I nearly rolled my eyes with disgust. Sasha was about to open her big mouth but the savior Leo interrupted.

"Okay! Well- everyone show's over! So go back to your quarters please! Because your curfew just ended 20 minutes ago! Trust me! You do not want to suffer the Valdez wrath!" Leo suddenly shouted. He ran in the front and waved his arms around, trying to emphasis the 'shoo' part. We all chuckled and the annoying kids growled. Some other bystanders snickered and about half of the crowd left. The other half stayed. Stupid, nosy, teenagers.

"Leave us alone you sluts." Piper growled and immediately all of them turned on their heel and left. Almost like in a trance. I turned to Piper expectantly, she had a look of surprise on her face.

"Charm speak?" I asked her and she blushed. "I wasn't planning on it! Sometimes I forget okay?" I laughed that and I took Percy's hand.

Then we made our way back to class. Leaving the Brianna, Alex and Lauren shocked to how Piper just did what she just did.

PERCY POV:

After the whole fiasco with Sasha and the band of sluts ended, everything went back to normal. The next class was our electives. Goode High was especially known for its wide range of electives. They had everything from Swimming, Guitar, Gardening, Fencing, Javelin, Architecture, Survival and so much more.

Let me just break down the electives that we all had.

I, of course chose Marine Biology. As that was probably the only elective I was interested in, apart from swimming. I didn't choose swimming though, because I was already in the swim team.

Annabeth, being Annabeth, chose Architecture.

Katie and Grover chose gardening.

Piper chose guitar and music appreciation.

Clarisse chose javelin.

Jason chose fencing.

The Stolls had difficulty choosing, but in the end they chose computer technology.

Leo chose engineering.

Chris decided to join the Stolls.

Thalia chose archery.

Nico chose the survival course. I honestly don't know why.

Lauren, Brianna, Alex and Sam all chose home-ec.

I didn't want to leave Annabeth, because she would have to deal with some mean girls, but if I mentioned that to her, she would skewer me. Then she'll call me a sexist pig and tell me that she can take care of herself. Well- I know that.

When I finally got to the classroom, there were 2 hideous looking guys standing there. Blocking the doorway. I suspected monsters, but Grover would've sensed them.

One of them was Justin. Justin Lanchester. One of the most repulsive and disgusting football players in history. He was built like an ox, very strong. But I could beat him up to a mush. The other one looked oddly familiar.

Wait a second.

Matt Sloan.

MATT SLOAN POV:

When I came to Goode high, the first thing I thought was: "I'm going to rule this school". I had a record. I've been the most popular, most athletic and strongest guy in every single school I've been too. Goode was another one.

Then my guide, his name was Justin, told me the spot was inhabited by a person called Percy Jackson. I knew him. 3 years ago, I'm pretty sure we were in the same school. I bullied him. He was a scrawny little kid. I doubted that he would be the most popular guy in school.

So I told Justin that he and I would beat him up together. He was more than happy to oblige. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to attack until someone else attacked. So I told him I would attack for him.

Percy had Marine Biology then. I figured it out from this freshman nerd passing by. So Justin and I stood at the doorway, ready to beat Percy up whenever he came.

Then someone came. He had raven black hair that was swept to the side. His eyes were a familiar blue-green. He was very muscular and had a build of a swimmer. He was undeniably handsome. But I could beat him up in less than a second.

Wait. Could that be Percy?

His eyes widened, "Matt. Matt Sloan." As soon as he said that, his gaze turned into a cold hard gaze. It was truly terrifying. I couldn't believe this was the scrawny nerd Percy I had bullied 3 years ago.

"Percy. Percy Jackson. We meet again." I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Sloan. I've got a class to go to." He said boredly. My fists clenched, I was about to beat him up and he seems like he's got better things to do! Well- he'll be begging for mercy when I'm through with him.

"You won't be going to class until I'm done with you. I want that popular spot. I'm going to fight for it." Then I lunged. He easily sidestepped me and tripped me. I fell onto the ground with a large thud. He tried to walk away but Justin grabbed him from the back. A crowd was starting to form. Yes- now everyone will see how big of a loser Percy Jackson was.

But Percy turned around and punched Justin right in the face. He staggered, but managed to throw a weak punch in Percy's direction. He did an expert kick to the side and managed to kick Justin away. I stood up, and put up a boxer position. I was the champion boxer of the state, he couldn't beat me.

I sidestepped and tried to punch him in the side to get him on the floor, but he only blocked the punch and picked me up by the neck.

He picked me up. PICKED ME UP! His hands were tight around my neck and my feet were about 5 inches from the floor. I never knew he had that type of muscle. I could barely talk, and I was seriously starting to hurt.

"Don't do that every again Sloan. I don't want to be popular, but you can't be going around beating people up because you want to be popular. I can't believe you still go around beating people up. Seriously Sloan. _Grow up_. It's been 3 years. I was a skinny kid then, you could've beat me up. But now, look at you. Losing your touch aren't you Sloan?" He smirked and I was choking now. My face was definitely turning purple.

Suddenly a girl ran to Percy's side. She touched his arm and his body immediately relaxed. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. He smiled and dropped me. I fell to the ground. My neck was seriously hurting. I looked up at the girl.

She looked so familiar. She had curly blonde hair, intense grey eyes and a Californian tan. Oh. She was the girl who socked me in the face. She was _HOT!_

"You're-You're…" I stuttered. She couldn't be dating Percy could she? No way. She was too hot for him. She strolled over to me.

"Do I have to say it again Matt? I already said and did this before. Don't mess with my friends." Then she socked me in the face. Again.

I groaned. Percy smirked and me. He kissed the girl on the cheek and she ran off. I guess they were dating after all. He casually stepped over me. I looked around. Where did Justin go? That coward.

Guess it'd be harder than I thought to get that spot after all.

_**A/N **_**Hey guys! I finally updated! You like or no like? tELL me in the reviews! Please request some more chapters. I got all these ideas, but I need specific requests! Eg: Have Sasha make a move on Percy. or: THALICO! I honestly dont' really ship Thalico, but if thats what you guys want, why not?**

**Remember the update rule! I will only update after I get at least 5 reviews, 3 follows and 4 favorites. Please. Every review, every follow, every fav is the best thing ever. **

**Love you guys! 3 keep the support coming and i'll keep the chapters coming.**


End file.
